mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
BaldDumboRat
BaldDumboRat is a transgender male artist and impressionist. He has done several pony drawings both on deviantART and FurAffinity, but is better known for voicing Derpy Hooves. After he posted several short sketches as Derpy on YouTube, people started to request BaldDumboRat to say special lines as Derpy; he has also voiced the role in a series of audio plays about Doctor Whooves, and in some fan-works by other people. He has also done a few voices sketches as Fluttershy, including a prank call on True Capitalist Radio. BaldDumboRat also has his own OC Pony known as Pierce Smoulder, a unicorn stallion with a love for limes. As an artist, BaldDumboRat occasionally takes commissions, which range from simple OC's to main characters, in various settings from blank background, to small comic format, as well as doing so for both SFW and NSFW. He has publicly said that he does not judge people for their tastes and that commissioned drawings do not necessarily reflect his own. BaldDumboRat also runs several tumblrs, many of which are SFW (with a few that have the occasional NSFW item in them). An example of an SFW tumblr being Lovestruck Derpy, where Derpy has feelings for the doctor, but has trouble telling him.__TOC__ Work as a voice actor The first time BaldDumboRat used the "Derpy Hooves" fan voice was in an audition for My Little Pony Abridged for a short clip where Derpy talked about "banana muffins". BaldDumboRat was given the role, made a few short announcements for the group, and sang 'Muffin Proof' , which was featured on Equestria Daily. He later recorded a set of requested lines for Derpy, which were also featured on Equestria Daily, and continued to do so from that point on. This got him into creating many other projects within the fandom. BaldDumboRat provided the ending narration voice for the Brony Thank You Fund's advertisement on The Hub in Fall 2012, the week before Season 3 started.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgjCjPr_qL0?t=49m Doctor Whooves and Assistant In September of 2011, BaldDumboRat released the first episode of an ongoing audio drama called "Doctor Whooves and Assistant ". The series is a crossover of My Little Pony and Doctor Who, and follows the adventures of Doctor Whooves and Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves. BaldDumboRat is the director and writer of the series, and also plays the role of Ditzy Doo, while the Doctor is played by his partner, Keikoandgilly. On occasion, the series brings in guest voice actors such as Lauren Goodnight and Jamjar, both of whom work with SqueakAnon on his own Doctor Whooves series called Doctor Whooves Adventures, with Jamjar as the Doctor and Goodnight as Twilight Sparkle. Currently, the series has eleven completed episodes and a preview of episode twelve, which are all exclusively available on BaldDumboRat's "pony only" channel, PierceSmoulder. There are also bloopers and a bonus Christmas Special . The series is also being fan animated by two different people; Ocarinaplaya, who animates in a show traditional style, and WaggonerCartoons3, who animates in a unique hand drawn cartoon style. Tumblrs As of July 2012, BaldDumboRat has three known ask pony tumblrs; Ask Sunnytown, The Ponies of Fort Neighers, and Lovestruck Derpy. Additionally, on August 15, 2012, he admitted to being Jitterbug Jive, and in charge of the Discorded Whooves tumblr. Ask Sunnytown Ask Sunnytown is BDR's first tumblr blog. It follows the zombie ponies from the cursed town of the fan made game Story of the Blanks. The main character of the blog is Grey Hoof, the apparent leader of the group. He appears friendly at first, but has many moments where he loses his temper and shifts into zombie form. Other ponies in this blog include; Three Leaf (a rather lazy green mare who seems to have a crush on Grey Hoof), Gladstone (who hasn't been shown much), Mitta (who was once Ruby's friend and is shrouded in the guilt of her murder), and Roneo and Juliet (the town couple). The Ponies of Fort Neighers This tumblr blog follows the lives of 6 ponies of a forgotten pony town that lays on the outskirts of what is known as 'The Plaguelands'. These ponies are unique in that they are nocturnal. Little is known about the town so far, except that their condition is thanks to a 550 year long war that forced them to stay awake during the night hours. The "mane 6" of this tumblr consist of 3 unicorns, 2 Pegasi, and an Earth pony. In no particular order, they are; Pierce Smoulder, Lord Mask, Brilliant Lionheart, Radient Ramhammer, and Glimmer Serpantstrike, who are the residents of the town, and Aurora, a black Pegasus and outsider from Canterlot who was sent as an ambassador to discover the mysteries of the lost town and to find her own reports on friendship to aid Princess Luna. Lovestruck Derpy BaldDumboRat's newest blog is a SFW blog that follows the antics of Derpy, a companion to Doctor Whooves and who is quite in love with him. The blog is a mix of comedy and romance, with occasional sad heart tugs. This blog is a combination of audio and drawn posts, voice acted by BaldDumboRat as Derpy. Currently, there is a fully dubbed version of the blog in production which will include the voice actor Keikoandgilly as The Doctor. Gender While biologically female, BaldDumboRat claims to be a pre-operative, transgender male. BaldDumboRat may usually voice female characters, but has stated to be more comfortable being thought of in a male tense when being addressed, being psychologically male on a social level. Very few have the right to address BaldDumboRat's femininity. References External links *FurAffinity page *"Pony only" YouTube channel *Ask Sunnytown *The Ponies of Fort Neighers *Lovestruck Derpy Category:Artists Category:YouTubers Category:Voice artists